AI: ACADEMIA INTERNACIONAL
by ElizabethElbaz
Summary: Un grupo de jovenes se va de intercambio al colegio Hogwarts ¿Cómo acabará eso?
1. Cáp 1: “¿Nos vamos al convento? ”

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, salvo los que fueron inventados, son de la glorifica J.K. Rowling.

Cáp. 1: **"¿Nos vamos al convento? "**

Todo estaba oscuro y la única luz de la habitación era una vela a penas prendida. En su cama, un joven de unos quince años se encontraba tirado sosteniendo un pergamino en la mano, su expresión era de preocupación. Se trataba de un chico un tanto mal vestido, de ojos grises y cabello negro revoloteado, su nombre era Jake Connell. Pasados unos minutos, el joven volvió a releer la carta, la que provenía de su padre:

_Jake:  
Me han arrestado en Caracas, Venezuela. La situación se ve complicada y por lo visto tendré una ausencia prolongada. Trataré de irme lo más rápido de aquí y de alguna forma conseguiré dinero para irme a Inglaterra. Por favor, no hagas ninguna estupidez.  
Michael._

Con rabia Jake apagó la vela, se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo y con cautela salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ningún ruido, lo único que tenía en mente en ese minuto era escapar de aquel centro de menores, era la única opción, pero necesitaba ayuda.  
Abrió otra puerta en medio de un pasillo a oscuras mientras se iluminaba con su varita y entró a una habitación donde un joven dormía placidamente en su cama

- Edu - murmuró Jake – Edu despierta, que necesito tu ayuda

El chico que dormía abrió los ojos de mala gana y se incorporó lentamente

- ¡Tío y a ti que te ocurre! – Le dijo Edward, así se llamaba el chico  
- Que necesito tu ayuda – respondió Connell de mala gana cerrando la puerta – han cogido a mi padre en Caracas  
- ¿Pero cómo es eso? ¿Qué hacia tu padre en Caracas? - Cuestionó Edu con preocupación  
- Pues que se yo, deben haberle encontrado los alucinógenos y esas cosas – Comentó Jake dando vueltas en circulo – necesito salir de aquí, mi padre necesita dinero y se lo debo conseguir de alguna forma  
- ¿Pretendes escaparte de aquí? – Saltó el otro riendo – la única forma de fugarte es irte volando… y para eso necesitas una escoba… cosa que no tienes y…  
- Exacto, pero tú si la tienes  
- La que me faltaba… - Bufó Edu poniéndose de pie – ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Irte a Venezuela?  
- Pues aquí no tengo a nadie – Dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros – allí por lo menos le puedo ir a visitarle a la cárcel  
- Déjame decirte algo, que a ti se te va la olla y vas a acabar peor que tu viejo  
- Tengo que buscarme la vida – Se justificó Jake  
- Anda que te paso la escoba, pa eso están los amigos  
- Gracias tío – Dijo sonriendo Jake mientras sacaba la vieja escoba de su amigo de un armario destartalado en la cual se encontraba escondida – te juro que te la envió en cuanto pueda  
- ¿Y cómo piensas conseguir dinero?  
- Pues tendré que dar un palo en Londres  
- Entonces suerte amigo, que la vas a necesitar  
- Gracias Edu, hasta luego – Dijo el chico de ojos grises mientras se elevaba y salía por la ventana volando.

La noche se encontraba despejada y el fresco aire le echaba a Jake el pelo para atrás. El destartalado reformatorio comenzó a verse cada vez más pequeño desde la altura y los jardines de los alrededores parecían formar mosaicos entre los colores verde oscuro y negro. Durante unos minutos, sus problemas parecían esfumarse y reducirse a la nada en medio del inmenso y estrellado cielo.  
Pronto Jake comenzó a ascender más y el frío hizo que los ojos empezara a llorarle a medida que iba subiendo; en ese momento solo se podían ver los faroles que iluminaban las calles como pequeñas motitas amarillas. Pronto comenzó a lamentar no haberse puesto un saco, más todo su equipaje lo llevaba reducido en su bolsillo como en el porte de una nuez, Jake entornaba al máximo los ojos frente a aquella corriente de viento helado que le empezaba a causar dolor de oídos pero ya quedaba poco para llegar a su destino y el sol comenzaba a salir de su escondite.

Mientras en Roma, Italia, una mujer de apariencia atractiva se daba vueltas y vueltas en el recibidor de la casa de los Di Montezemolo con aspecto de aburrida. Era alta y delgada, llevaba recogido el cabello en un moño y sus ojos eran verdes.

- Alicia, cariño – Dijo la mujer en un tono de voz alto para que la escucharan – venga… que vas a llegar tarde el primer día de clase  
- ¡Que no! Que yo no salgo así a la calle – Gritó una chica desde las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo del recibidor  
- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – Dijo nuevamente la mujer ya con tono cabreado – ya media hora que tu padre debería estar en el despacho y por tu culpa aún estamos aquí

La joven bajo rápidamente las escaleras tirando su baúl con fuerza, sus ojos eran verde como los de su madre y el cabello castaño con ondas hasta la cintura. La nariz era respingada y era bastante alta, ella era Alicia Di Montezemolo

- ¡Es que es esta falda, mírala! –Chilló la chica señalando la falda roja a cuadros de su uniforme – ¡sí es que me queda fatal, que parece de mercadillo mamá!  
- Lo que parece es una falda de una chica de seis años – Comentó Isabella mirándola de arriba abajo, así se llamaba su madre - ¿no te quedará muy corta?  
- No, es el uniforme, así de horroroso – Respondió su hija mirándola con mala cara mientras guardaba un par de pergaminos en su bolso – Vale, ya esta, vámonos  
- Ya era hora… que tu padre esta hace ya media hora en ese coche de muggles…

- Buenos días papá – Dijo Alicia saludando a su padre con un beso en la mejilla cuando entraron al coche muggle conducido por el chofer  
- Buenos días Alicia – Respondió su padre, Luca, con una calurosa sonrisa  
- Recuerda que tenemos que ir a cenar a la casa de los Windsor, en Londres – Comentó Isabella a su marido, luego de un rato de que el coche partiera, mientras aún miraba de reojo el uniforme de su hija  
- Anda, claro – Respondió Luca mirando por la ventanilla – hoy tengo una reunión por la tarde, pero alcanzaremos a tiempo…  
_  
_Al llegar a la estación de trenes romana, el acostumbrado tumulto de gente de todos los años al otro lado del andén 3½ se encontraba a no dar más para tomar el tren que llevaría a los estudiantes a la AI: academia internacional.  
Los padres se despedían cariñosamente de sus hijos, a los que seguramente verían en las vacaciones de navidad o en otros casos, simplemente los verían al finalizar el curso. Más de un chicuelo de primer año echaba alguno que otro lagrimón al despedirse de sus padres.

En otro lugar de la estación se acercaban al tren unas chicas de unos quince años, parecían ser dos torbellinos y unas sonrisitas burlonas se posaban en sus labios.

Una de ellas era bajita pero delgadita y con BASTANTE delantera. De cabello negro rizado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenia los ojos celestes acompañada de un gran vozarrón, era más ni nada menos que María Jesús Romero, una chica de Puerto Rico conocida por el colegio como "La boricua". La que la acompañaba tenía el cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura y era muy lacio, era morenita, alta y delgada, además tenia los ojos muy oscuros, que según ella le daban el toque conquistador, esta chica era Lucía Sarzosa, de España.  
Sí de problemas se hablaba, ahí estaban metidas Romero y Sarzosa. Las dos tenían filosofía de inyectarle a las cosas un tanto de sabor latino y chispa de vida a las cosas.

Otro que venía llegando era un chico ingles de unos quince años también, se trataba de Ben Button y se podría decir que era un chico rebelde, pero bastante reservado para sus asuntos, entre los que se encentraban su gran capacidad para la adivinación, uno de sus secretos mejores guardados. Entre sus actividades favoritas generalmente se encontraban montarle bromas a las de "los ritmos latinos". Ben era un chico alto y atlético, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos claros, si, era atractivo.  
Ben venía acompañado por otro chico de su misma edad, 16, de cabello oscuro y ojos café, su nombre era Edge Wallace, provenía de Escocia. Su padre era el dueño de una importante fábrica de Whisky de fuego, por lo que el chico era el proveedor oficial de alcohol del colegio.

Al entrar al tren, los alumnos provenientes de todo el mundo se empujaban en busca de un compartimiento vacío. La dupla del terror, o sea... Romero y Sarzosa o Sarzosa y Romero, casi a golpes se sentaron en un compartimiento vacío y como por afuera pasaba Alicia, la boricua con su vozarrón la llamo de un grito...

- ¡Italiana, ven a sentarte con nosotras! – Gritó María Jesús - ¿cómo estuvieron esas vacaciones?  
- Normales, fui a Cerdeña como todos los años… y pase unos días en Inglaterra – Respondió Alicia echándose en el asiento - ¿Las tuyas Lucía?  
- Repelentes – Suspiró la española – hemos viajado en avión, esa cosa de Muggles… mi hermano vomito todo el vuelo... – Reía Sarzosa entre divertida y asqueada – y hemos ido al Amazonas, llenos de mosquitos y…  
- ¿Y a caso tú no vas al baño después de todas las comidas a vomitar? – Dijo Ben Button con cara desafiante que entraba al compartimiento junto con Edge  
- No empieces Button – Bramó Lucía matando Button con la mirada con su ingles con marcado acento latino  
- Uii que sensible hoy española… – Seguía Button  
- Aaa no tengo ganas de empezar mal el año Ben.. Así que no sigas ¿ok?  
- ¡Pero si parecen novios! – Sonrió Edge que estaba al lado de Ben y le pegaba codazos.

Y así transcurrió el viaje, en medio de bromas y comentarios entre los cinco amigos.

Llegaron al colegio a eso de las 19:00 y los alumnos poco a poco comenzaron a bajar del tren un poco aletargados. Lucía, Alicia, Edge, María Jesús y Ben se subieron a un carruaje, que los llevo hasta la puerta de la escuela.

El colegio quedaba en las cercanías de Roma y contaba con una estación privada de trenes. La institución era una antigua mansión del siglo XVIII, la que fue acondicionada para ser colegio. El fundador fue Napoleón Cimma, él decidió fundar el colegio para la enseñanza de magia y hechicería a jóvenes de todo el mundo.

El edificio del colegio era blanco y estaba lleno de detalles en sus paredes interiores y exteriores sobretodo. Frente al colegio había una gran fuente de agua donde el sol por las mañanas se reflejaba de manera extraordinaria. Muchas de esculturas estaban ubicadas en los jardines y, el terreno estaba lleno de parques y jardines donde los estudiantes pasaban sus tardes.

Los chicos comenzaron a ingresar al colegio por una larga escalera de mármol blanco y llegaron a un recibidor. Atravesaron una gran puerta y llegaron a un comedor de gala, que solo era utilizado en ocasiones importantes, los otros días se usaba una cafetería más simple. Todos comenzaron a sentarse alrededor de unas mesitas redondas para cinco personas. Al fondo había un gran y largo mesón, ahí se sentaron los profesores y el asiento más grande le correspondía a la directora: Cristina Elbaz, una mujer de mediana edad, cabello rubio claro y ojos celestes, una piel clara y sin arrugas (claro... todos sabían que los hechizos anti-arrugas iban y venían...).  
Por sus alumnos era conocida como Cris, aunque ella prefería que la llamaran Señorita Cristina, aunque señorita... señorita ya no era...

Nuestros cinco amigos partieron rumbo a una mesa vacía y se sentaron a esperar el discurso de la directora Cristi, fue bastante corto este año. Con un brindis el banquete comenzó y las mesas se llenaron de comidas.

Mientras cenaban, Edge y Ben se miraban cómplices, mas ninguna de las chicas lograba enterarse de su "chiste interno", solo basto una mirada con dirección a Heath Gobet para que ellas pudieran entender aquello. En una mesa, sólo se encontraba un chico sentado. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y desordenado y, sus ojos eran pardos, ese era Heath Gobet. Hijo de un músico de los 80, se podría decir que era el chico raro de la clase.

- Oye… se están pasando un huevo con el freaky eh? – Comentó Alicia bebiendo un poco de jugo mirando de reojo a Heath – o sea digo… es la primera noche en el colegio  
- Haber – Fanfarroneó Edge - ¿Cuál es la lección del colegio, pociones? NO  
- ¿Herbología? – Siguió Lucia – NO  
- ¿Jotear a los Freakys? – Alardeó Button  
- SII – Rió la boricua con un tono un tanto aterrador – pero ya que Alicia se nos vino un poquito sensible este año… podría ir iré donde el pobre Heath a ver qué tal sus vacaciones… Aunque mejor voy yo - Dijo ahora María Jesús poniendo su rostro serio teatralmente y se aproximó al lado del chico de cabello azabache - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones búho?  
- Me llamo Heath, Romero – Bramó el chico  
- Tranquilo Vampiro, si era para saber como estabas  
- Este año paso de tus bromas – dijo Heath – de las tuyas y las de tu grupito  
- ¡Que si hombre que si, venga! – Rió la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Edge, en modo de aviso

En un ágil pero sutil movimiento de la varita de Ben, un encantamiento salió disparado a la comida de Heath, haciendo que esta saltara del plato y volara directamente a la cara del chico y salpicara por todos lados. Todo el comedor se convirtió en risas, claro menos Gobet que ya era el blanco habitual de las bromas, por lo que simplemente optó por respirar hondo y beber un poco de jugo.

Fue pasando el rato y bueno, ya era hora de irse a la cama. El momento en que nuestros chicos se paraban para irse por fin a sus habitaciones, la directora los llamo con una seña de su mano para que se acercaran, se encontraba acompañada por Heath

- Los quiero en cinco minutos en mi despacho – Dijo la directora Elbaz, que también era la profesora de pociones  
- ¡Pero Cris, pero si no hemos hecho nada! – Suplicó Edge con voz de ruego - ¡No es para tanto!  
- O sea… si acabamos de llegar ¿y ya nos tenemos que ir?.. – Alegó Alicia - ¡Solo fue una broma de bienvenida!  
- Algo así… Señorita Di Montezemolo  
- ¡Pero...! – alcanzó a decir Sarzosa  
- Silencio – dijo muy seria la directora – los quiero en cinco minutos en mi oficina y punto en boca, nada más que discutir...

Los chicos subieron unos cuatro pisos, no de muy buena gana claro, y sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios del freaky de la clase, o sea Heath. Llegaron hasta una salita llena de retratos de los que parecían haber sido los directores anteriores del colegio...

- De tanto que grita esta señora se le van a soltar las arrugas – Bromeó Romero  
- Ya boricua, cierra el pico que ya llegamos al despacho de la vieja y te puede escuchar – Dijo Ben tocando a la puerta y esta se abrió de un segundo a otro con la directora en frente  
- ¿Qué decía Señor Button? Sí me lo pudiera repetir…– Dijo la directora muy seria mirando asesinamente a los chicos  
- ¡Que cada día estas más espectacular! – Interpretó Romero invitándose sola a entrar en el despacho y como habían solo dos asientos Ben y Edge se sentaron en ellos – esta me la debes Button – Le murmuró en el oído, a lo que Ben no respondió

- Bueno – dijo la directora tragando saliva – todos los años alumnos de nuestra academia se van de intercambio al colegio Hogwarts, en Inglaterra para aprender de su cultura y forma de vida…  
- ¿Cuál es el punto Cris? – dijo la española tomando un chocolate que había en un platito arriba del escritorio y se lo comió descaradamente.  
- ¿Me deja terminar? – la fulminó la directora

- Con mucho gusto – le respondió Sarzosa saboreando el chocolate  
- Ustedes han sido elegidos… no se cómo… Pero ustedes seis son los elegidos de este año para el intercambio ¿aceptan?

Todos se miraron unos a otros… mudos. Según habían escuchado Hogwarts tenia fama de buena educación… pero de diversión... no mucha...

- ¡Yo voy! – dijo Alicia, lo que menos deseaba era estar otro año en el mismo ambiente.  
- Yo también – se unió Edge

Los demás asintieron, excepto Heath que no estaba muy seguro.

- ¿Usted no, señor Gobet? – Preguntó Elbaz  
- Si voy- dijo bajo.  
- ¿Y cuando partimos? – preguntaron algunos.  
- Parten mañana a Inglaterra y se irán a alojar a la casa de una alumna de Hogwarts que feliz ha aceptado que las chicas se queden en su casa, ustedes tres – dijo la directora señalando a los chicos – se quedarán en la casa de usted señor Button, ya he hablado con sus padres y han aceptado encantados…  
- Que encanto – sonrió irónicamente Ben  
- Nono, que yo me voy a la casa de mi padre – Dijo Heath mirando con mala cara a Ben – yo en la casa de Button no me quedo  
- Bueno… como quiera señor Gobet. Les aviso que las clases comienzan el 11 de septiembre... y ustedes chicas... Se quedarán en la casa de la señorita Windsor, Anne Windsor – concluyó la directora y miradas unánimes de felicidad se vieron entre las chicas. Así que al día siguiente, los chicos partieron usando un traslador, sus cosas habían sido enviadas y todo estaba listo para la llegada al nuevo colegio.


	2. Cáp 2: “La mascarada… del desastre”

Cáp. 2: **"La mascarada… del desastre"**

En la mansión de los Windsor se encontraban desayunando temprano para recibir a las invitadas.  
En el comedor se encontraban Diana, Matt y Anne.

Sí se habla de Diana se habla de una bruja independiente y atractiva. Desde años fundó la línea de Fragancias Charlotte junto con su socio Donald y trabajan juntos también en un bufete de abogados, en el que Diana se desempeña como la encargada de los casos de menores, o digámoslo de otra forma, la encargada de los casos perdidos. Es una mujer separada de dos años de un aristócrata Ingles, Adam Windsor, el padre de sus hijos: Anne y Matt. Diana se encuentra saliendo con Carlos Gobet (no, no es una coincidencia de apellidos, es el padre de Heath).

Matt por su parte era un chico de dieciséis, para nada con problemas para conseguir chicas. Para él es una actividad deportiva más: seducir, concretar y abandonar es un ciclo natural como los días de la semana. Por su parte, Anne tenía quince y aún no supera el divorcio de sus padres. Los dos hermanos eran bastante parecidos, rubios y de ojos celestes, bastante altos y de aspecto atlético.

-… qué he hecho yo para tener una hija tan pija – Decía Diana mientras se servía un poco de té mirando a su hija  
- Es que he salido a papá…  
- Es verdad – Dijo nuevamente Diana – tu padre es tan pijo que no usa nada que no sea de marca… ni los calzoncillos…  
- Claro, y por eso ahora te has echado un novio guarrete – Comentó Matt mirando a su madre con mala cara – para compensar ¿NO?  
- Oye Matt, no te metas con Carlos  
- Que no… si Carlos me cae muy bien a mí mamá – Se defendió Matt – pero hay que reconocer que… es un poco… guarrete  
- ¡Matt! – Chilló Diana  
- Vale… ya esta  
- Pero dile que con la camiseta de los ramones, se haga unos trapitos para la cocina – Explicó Anne riendo  
- Ya… me cambian el tema chicos – Dijo Diana – y recuerden que hoy vienen a cenar los padres de Alicia… pero Matt ¿no puedes comer más despacio? – Le dijo al rubio viendo que comía un tanto desesperado  
- Anda mamá, que necesito comer más… que a esta edad tenemos mucho desgaste – Señaló Matt riendo con la boca medio llena  
- Venga, arriba los dos, que vienen llegando las chicas – Dijo Diana viendo como los elfos se consternaban y haciendo señas a su ama para que se acercara  
- ¡Vamos Matt! – Chilló Anne parándose de la mesa de un salto. El chico bebiendo un vaso de jugo se puso de pie, más de su bolsillo del pantalón algo cayó, un encendedor. Como gato en la oscuridad el rubio se tiró al suelo y recogió el encendedor, de manera que su madre no pudiera verlo.  
- Venga – Dijo su madre haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que partiera

María Jesús, Lucia y Alicia se encontraban en el recibidor de la casa de los Windsor cuando Anne entró corriendo como si el mundo acabara para saludar a sus compinches, especialmente a Alicia, pues era su mejor amiga, Matt le seguía de atrás sin tanto animo.

- ¡Bienvenidas! – Chilló Anne abalanzándose en contra de las chicas que venían cargadas de bolsos, fue un caluroso recibimiento  
- Hola chicas – Dijo Matt saludando amigablemente a las tres invitadas  
- ¡Oye tú! – Soltó Romero mirando de arriba abajo al chico – cada día mejor eh?  
- Pues muchas gracias Lucía – Comentó el rubio – pero tu… tampoco andas mal…  
- ¡Que ya! Muchos coqueteos por hoy chicos – Dijo Alicia riendo  
- Pues si… tendrán todo el año para seguir en eso – Indicó Anne siguiendo el juego de la conversación - ¡Les cuento que para hoy les hemos organizado una fiesta!  
- ¿Cómo qué una fiesta Anne Windsor? – Chilló Diana entrando en el recibidor. Venía cargada de papeles y con un bolso que se veía bastante pesado – querida, hoy vienen a cenar los padres de Alicia… y pues bueno, también Carlos…  
- Ése guarrete… - dijo Anne mirando de mala manera a su madre

- ¿Quién es Carlos alias guarrete? – Susurró María Jesús a Matt  
- El nuevo novio de mamá, ya lo conocerás – Le contestó el rubio mientras su hermana mantenía una agitada conversación con Diana

- …Venga… que puedes hacer la fiesta pero sin muchos ruidos ni nada por el estilo ¿eh? – Aceptó Diana  
- ¿Qué te parece el vestido que llevo? – Dijo Anne para cambiar el tema mientras hacía que posaba para una cámara – Lo usaré esta noche  
- Pues… vas a tener frío  
- Mamá estamos a 20º… además la fiesta será aquí dentro  
- Pues a las dos termina la fiestecilla  
- Ma es que a las dos, no hemos encendido ni las luces – Alegó su hija mirando a su hermano como para que le ayudara, pero el chico se encontraba más interesado charlando con las recién llegadas – Ma por favor, que es la fiesta de fin de verano  
- Por mi como sí fuese el fin del mundo, la fiesta termina a las dos, no hay más comentarios  
- Como que si fuera el fin del mundo, las dos no van a estar – Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos  
- Como digas, pero no hay más discusión – Suspiró Diana - ahora los tengo que dejar, debo ir de urgencia al bufete  
- ¿Qué ha pasado Ma? – Dijo Matt  
- Problemas en el trabajo, Marie me ha enviado una lechuza de urgencia – Suspiró la mujer – Debo ir al centro de menores  
- ¿Y en que andas ahora? – Cuestionó Anne mientras su madre se acercaba a una chimenea, para viajar con los polvos Flo  
- Pues, un chico de los que llevo se ha escapado, pues es un poco extraño  
- Bueno… estar encerrado no es mucha gracia – Comentó Lucia  
- Si, pero su padre estaba ya por venir a buscarle, así que me voy – Dijo Diana viendo su reloj – chicas… que Anne les muestre sus habitaciones

Tras mostrar las habitaciones a las chicas, Anne se dedicó a contarle a las chicas sobre Hogwarts y todos sus movimientos estratégicos. Por supuesto la anfitriona se dedicó a enviar lechuzas a los personajes célebres de Hogwarts para hacer un reventón como es debido, pero había un detalle: ¡la fiesta sería una mascarada! Todos debían usar máscaras y nadie se reconocería así. Tras el almuerzo, la tarde transcurrió rápidamente. Las de los ritmos latinos pusieron su atención en preparar unos jugos un tantito especiales, eran jugos alcoholizados.

Ben y Edge también asistirían al evento, por supuesto el escocés se encargaría de llevar el material pesado: el Whisky de fuego. Edge se encargó de invitar a Heath, pero en la invitación del australiano se incluyo un pequeño detalle, le dijeron que la fiesta era de disfraces muggles de superhéroes… La brillante idea fue de Anne, la que también hizo de las suyas enviando una invitación a una chica de Hogwarts también un tanto freaky, por decirlo así. La chica se llamaba Zara Riddle y siempre era el blanco de las bromas, por lo que ha ella también se le dijo lo de los superhéroes.

Por mientras en el despacho de Diana, las cosas estaban atareadas. La abogada ya estaba por irse hasta que se encontró con Donald, su socio.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó Donald mientras entraba al despacho de Diana, el que se encontraba revuelto de papeles por todos lados  
- Si, hoy tengo una cena en casa – Parloteó - Hoy fui al centro de menores  
- Haber si les cobras algo – Dijo el hombre – con esos chicos no hacemos caja  
- Pues para eso ya te tenemos a ti – Comentó Diana con un tono rasposo mientras guardaba unos papeles en su bolso  
- ¿Ha pasado algo?  
- Si – Contestó ella - un chico de los que llevo, se ha escapado…  
- A nadie le gusta estar encerrado… raro raro… no es  
- En fin me voy – Dijo Cristina tomando su bolso – nos vemos mañana que ya voy tarde

Ya faltando poco para que llegaran los invitados a la casa de los Windsor, Lucia y Alicia había salido al jardín para charlar un rato con Matt, después de todo de hace años que se conocían y la verdad es que se llevaban bastante bien…

- Así que a Hogwarts las maletas… - Comentó Matt sentado en la hierba junto con las demás  
- Claro, espero no morir del aburrimiento en ese convento de monjas – Rió la castaña  
– Aunque ya veremos que se puede hacer… - Agregó la española con ese dejo que la caracterizaba  
- ¿Conocen alguna de nuestras leyendas del colegio? – Comenzó el rubio – Digo… sé que hay muchas, pero yo digo… de algunas cosas raras que pasan allí  
- En realidad, no – Admitió Alicia intrigada arqueando una ceja - ¿Acaso nos quieres meter miedo?  
- Bueno, existen muchas leyendas – Comenzó Matt – pero en ese colegio las cosas no son lo que parecen ser, hay cosas escondidas allí… desaparecen personas de vez en cuando y…  
- ¿Qué le estas metiendo en la cabeza a Ali? – Dijo una voz varonil al lado de Alicia, ninguno se había percatado de que los estaban escuchando  
- Parece que hasta aquí llegó la historia – Rió Lucia mirando al Windsor – y al parecer nosotros estorbamos aquí  
- Bueno nena, entonces te dejamos aquí ya que llegó el príncipe azul – Rió Matt dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al otro chico – No se demoren, los espero adentro

El chico que había llegado era Alex Parker, también era de Hogwarts y el amigote de Matt Windsor y, para más… el noviete de la italiana…

- Hola – Dijo Alex con su tonito galán mientras Alicia lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa para acercarlo  
- ¿Qué tal? ¿Me has echado de menos? – Comentó la castaña antes de que el chico la besara  
- No mucho, he conocido a unas francesas… - Alardeó Alex  
- Eres un idiota – Dijo ella a la misma distancia que se encontraban antes  
- No, soy tu novio – Respondió Alex con una radiante sonrisa mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una caja de regalo  
- ¡Regalo, Gracias! – Chilló Alicia abalanzándose sobre el chico – A ver…  
- Te gustará, te lo traje de Paris  
- Woow el collar esta precioso, ¡Gracias! – Dijo la castaña mientras él ponía el collar en el cuello de la chica – ¿te parece sí entramos? Ya deben de estar por llegar los demás

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la puerta de entrada, Alex la abrió pero Alicia se quedo como petrificada durante un minuto antes de sacudir la cabeza. Anne había transformado la sobria sala de la casa de los Windsor en un increíble night club, de aquellos que ni siquiera en el mundo mágico se ven, todo era casi una ilusión.

- Increíble  
- Anne es así – Comentó María Jesús poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras entraba a la sala con muchas jarras de jugo alcoholizado en una bandeja  
- ¿Tal vez a sido mucho o no? – Alardeó Anne observando su creación  
- A mi me parece buenísimo - Acotó Lucia – casi como en Ibiza  
- Por lo menos jugo alcoholizado no nos falta – Dijo Alex sonriendo – En todo caso nos falta el producto escoses  
- ¡Hablando del rey de roma! – Gritó Matt mientras encendía una música ensordecedora y apuntaba a dos chicos que llegaban: Ben y Edge – hasta que llegó el peso pesado  
- Anne esto quedó buenísimo – Dijo Ben sorprendido – nada de mal  
- Solo nos faltan las go go dancer – Comentó Edge arqueando una ceja  
- Lucia aceptaría encantada de ser la desnudista –Rió Ben mientras destapaba una botella de whisky y vertía el contenido en vasos para los que se encontraban ahí  
- Claro, y tu te las vas a dar de vataclano – Se excusó Lucia  
- Ya… no me arruinen la fiesta – Bramó Anne alzando su vaso – bueno ¿por qué brindamos?  
- ¡Por los anfitriones! – Dijo Alex empinando el codo  
- Y por Edge que nos consiguió esta joyita escocesa – Agregó Alicia  
- Ah, muchas gracias – Dijo Edge haciendo como que se sonrojaba – ya se que en secreto te gusto italiana  
- Es que te crees irresistible… pobre diablo – Murmuró María Jesús dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al escoses – Hey! no se olviden te ponerse las mascaras  
- Por supuesto boricua – Dijo Matt mientras se ponía la suya, los demás lo imitaron – no es la idea que los conozcan por completo hoy, SOLO insinuar

todos se miraron las caras ahora con antifaces

- Bueno, si aquí la única que conocerán completa es a Lucia – Comentó Ben con un aire de malicia  
- Cállate Button… - Bramó la española poniendo los ojos en blanco  
- Tranquila comadrona – Dijo Alex con calma – mañana se las agarra con la marisanta  
- O… con la resaca – Rió Anne

Ya pasado el rato, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y la cosa a ponerse buena, ya que del colegio de Dumbledore venía la cereza de la tarta, la crema de la crema, lo mejor de lo mejor, a amenizar el encuentro.  
Pero lo que nuestros chicuelos estaban esperando, o sea que el pobre Heath y la pobre Zara entraran a la fiesta con sus disfraces de súper héroes ¡no ocurrió! Cada oveja busca su pareja, y en este caso, los dos al verse en el jardín sin muchas ganas de entrar hicieron buenas migas y se quedaron en el jardín hablando.

Mientras la fiesta estaba en lo mejor, Diana y Carlos, Luca e Isabella cenaban en el comedor, en medio de un ruido un tanto ensordecedor por la música de la fiesta de Anne

- Pero bueno ¿Cuándo se van a casar y formar una familia? – Comentó Isabella a Carlos mientras bebía un vaso de vino tinto  
- Si claro, un planazo, yo pongo a mi hija y él a su hijo y nos montamos una novela – Dijo irónica Diana  
- Yo contigo monto la novela y lo que quieras – Agregó Carlos mientras Isabella le quitaba a Luca el cigarrillo que acababa de encender – Igual antes de eso me da curiosidad saber qué es lo que están haciendo los niños en la fiesta  
- Que tanto van a estar haciendo – Dijo Luca un tanto disgustado – lo que hemos hecho todos, intentar ligar  
- ¿Y de qué van disfrazados Anne y Matt? – Preguntó curioso Carlos  
- ¿Disfrazados a qué? – Inquirió Isabella preocupada  
- Pues la fiesta que tienen estos chicos aquí – Rió Carlos – el mío va de tortuga Ninja  
- ¿Tu hijo va disfrazado? – Rió Luca al mismo tiempo que Diana mientras que Carlos los miraba resignado  
- A que la fiesta no es de disfraces – Dijo él aludido  
- Más bien no – Agregó Diana tomando vino para contener la risa  
- Tengo un hijo que es un lerdo…  
- Yo no digo que tu hijo sea lerdo – Dijo Isabella con toda la compostura – sólo que se deja manear  
- Y dale linda al turno, déjalo en paz ya – Corrigió Luca mientras un elfo traía una carta para Diana, que se le abrían cada vez más los ojos a la vez que iba leyendo  
- Lo siento, pero ha surgido una emergencia – Dijo Diana preocupada – quedan como en su casa, que yo ya vuelvo  
- Cariño que eres abogada, no cirujano de San Mungo – Intervino Carlos  
- Lo siento, que acaba de aparecer una mujer con un ataque de nervios en la oficina y… espero no volver muy tarde  
- ¿Y por qué no va tu socio? – Inquirió Luca  
- Donald no sirve para eso – Rió Isabella – ya, ándate luego o la histérica va a matar a tu secretaria

La música en el salón estaba ya que reventaba los cristales, las parejas ya bailaban, whisky de fuego corría y los más inocentes tomaban jugos sin saber que tenían alcohol. Matt andaba dando vueltas por todos lados, socializando con todos y hacia bromas de Percy Wesley que no paraba de reírse a causa de los jugos con alcohol, hasta Ben optó por pensar que era mudo o un enanito de blanca nieves.

- Oye y ¿dónde esta mi hermana? – Preguntó de repente Matt a, Alicia y Alex que estaban bailando  
- Estará por ahí con un borracho – Comentó Alex sin soltar su copa de whisky  
- ¿Qué dices? – Rió Matt - ¿Qué ahora le gusta alguien?  
- Si, el Weasley – Bufó el noviete de la italiana que miraba con ojos como platos  
- ¿Y ese quién es? – Vociferó la castaña  
- Fred Weasley, un pecoso de Gryffindor – Susurró Alex casi como si lo que dijera fuera un pecado  
- No le veo lo malo – Sugirió Alicia ante la mirada de odio de los chicos  
- Es que tu nunca le vez lo malo a las cosas italiana – Dijo Matt revolviéndose el cabello con expresión molesta – Aunque te miren con un odio repulsivo, tu no le vez lo malo  
- ¿Y quién me mira con cara de odio a mi? – Inquirió Alicia preocupada  
- Ese que esta parado ahí – Vociferó Matt señalando un chico castaño, Oliver Wood


	3. Cáp 3: “La llegada del terror”

Cáp. 3: **"La llegada del terror"**

Diana no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, el día pasado fue al centro de menores y talvez cometió un gran error, de uno que podría arrepentirse mas tarde…

El chico del cual estaba a cargo se había fugado, pero luego lo habían encontrado asaltando una panadería muggle. Al volver, no comía, según él estaba arto de todo y, la única manera de sacarlo de allí era que una familia lo cojera, y como no había nadie, ella lo acepto con la suya y lo debería ir a dejar a Hogwarts tras realizar todo el papeleo…

Otro año en Hogwarts es igual a una nueva aventura, y con la llegada de los de la academia las cosas se pondrían candentes, mas o menos tensa.  
Las chicas habían llegado temprano a la estación de King's Cross, en Londres, y ya estaban instaladas en el tren cuando llegaron los chicos, con las peores caras después de AQUELLA fiesticita de la noche anterior.

- Vaya pavas que tiene por acá – Comentó Edge mirando por las ventanas de los vagones, deteniendo la vista donde se encontraban sus amigas  
- A esa ni la mires que es mi hermana – Vociferó Matt  
- Pues peor para ti… porque tiene un polvaso…  
- No te acerques a ella – Dijo Matt más molesto aún – es mucho para ti  
- ¿Qué quieres Edge? – Intervino por fin Alex  
- ¿La otra noche no se les olvidó algo? – Preguntó el escocés  
- ¿Qué pasa, qué no te dimos el beso de buenas noches? – Jugueteó Ben  
- No, la otra noche se les olvidó presentarme a la que iba con Anne – Fanfarroneó Edge – por supuesto que no estaba mirando a tu hermana, sí no a la que pasó con ella ahora, la rubia  
- No está mal – Sonrió Alex  
- Katie Bell – Comentó Matt – Gryffindor, anda detrás de Oliver Wood hace años, por lo visto lo tienes difícil…  
- Eso ya lo veremos – Susurró Edge Wallace seductoramente

Mientras, en el compartimiento de las chicas, Anne había llegado con Katie Bell para presentarla a las demás. Era un tanto callada para el general del grupo pero se adaptó bien…

- ¿Y qué tal la vida por Hogwarts Bell? – Preguntó la boricua a Katie - ¿Sales con alguien?  
- Katie se la pasa mirando a Wood – Agregó Anne mirando a todas las chicas, en especial a Alicia que puso mala cara, ese tal Oliver no le agradaba para nada  
- ¿Qué nunca puedes cerrar la boca? – Rió Katie – ¿Acaso no puedo babear tranquila por mi capitán de Quidditch?  
- Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tú… capitán – Dijo Lucia sonriendo  
- Puede ser – Comentó Katie con un brillo en los ojos – Bueno chicas, un gusto conocerlas, pero he quedado de sentarme con Angelina Johnson, nos vemos en el colegio  
- ¡Chaito! – Gritó MaryJesús cuando Bell salió del compartimento – Un tanto mosca muerta… esta debe tener mucha historia guardada  
- Me lo imagino – Dijo Alicia arqueando una ceja cuando el tren estaba en movimiento

Tras pasar algunos minutos, unas risotadas se escucharon fuertemente por el pasillo, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, hicieron su aparición. Los dos tenían el cabello rojo y su piel muy pecosa, pero no iban solos, Oliver Wood les acompañaba

- ¿Vienen a hacernos compañía? – Preguntó Anne mirando especialmente a Fred  
- Claro que si – Dijo Fred con su característica risa al final - ¿A ustedes cómo les va por aquí? – Comentó mirando a las otras chicas  
- Muy bien – Sonrió Alicia, a lo que Oliver respondió con una mueca – Creo que no nos han presentado, yo soy Alicia Di Montezemolo  
- Encantado italiana – Saludó George – Mi nombre es George Weasley y él es mi hermano Fred  
- Yo María Jesús Romero y mi amiga acá presente Lucía Sarzosa  
- Boricua y Española para ustedes – Comentó Sarzosa  
- Yo soy Oliver Wood – Dijo por fin el Gryffindor que venía más callado que tumba - ¿Por qué han venido este año al colegio?  
- En realidad ha sido decisión del consejo del colegio – Dijo Romero – No es por voluntad propia, según hemos escuchado su colegio es bastante aburrido  
- Y talvez necesitamos un poco de disciplina espartana – Rió la italiana – ir por la buena senda  
- Entonces nos llevaremos bien – Comentó George mientras Oliver sacaba de su bolsillo un librito  
- ¿Juegas Quiddich? – Preguntó Alicia al leer el título de la publicación – En Italia era buscadora en el equipo del colegio  
- Estos tres son del equipo de Gryffindor – Dijo Anne media adormilada, los viajes la aburrían  
- Somos bateadores – Agregó Fred – y Oliver nuestro capitán y guardián  
- Hemos tenido una suerte horrible – dijo Oliver tragando saliva, mientras las chicas se aguantaban la risa, menos Anne, que ya entraba en el séptimo sueño – Heridos, cancelación de torneos… pero sé que contamos con el mejor equipo de Quidditch del colegio, de eso estoy seguro, unas cazadoras increíbles, unos bateadores invencibles…  
- Basta ya Wood, nos estás haciendo ruborizar – Dijeron Fred y George a la vez, haciendo como que se sonrojaban  
- Tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos – Continuó Oliver, y Alicia levanto una ceja – y claro… estoy yo  
- Un guardián formidable – Río George  
- La cuestión – siguió Wood – es que la copa de Quidditch debería haber llegado a nuestras manos estos últimos años y…  
- Que ya nos sabemos el discurso de memoria – Dijo Fred  
- ¡Pero yo no me lo se aún! – Comentó Romero mirando descaradamente al capitán  
- Bueno española… la cosa es que tienes el honor de compartir asiento con nosotros… – Dijo George riendo – y sobre todo de sentarte un rato al lado de nuestro cotizado capitán  
- ¡Ah! Entonces somos mujeres bastante afortunadas – Rió la italiana junto con las otras

La lluvia aumentaba mientras el tren avanzaba hacia el norte, el viento y la lluvia azotaban las ventanillas del tren de manera estrepitosa.

- Espero que lleguemos pronto, tengo hambre – Dijo María Jesús. Y como si sus deseos fueran ordenes, el tren se fue deteniendo poco a poco.

- ¿Ya Llegamos? – Preguntó Anne media dormida

- No lo creo, todavía no es hora de llegar – Dijo Oliver mirando su reloj

- ¿Entonces? – Cuestionó George desconcertado

La lluvia sonaba cada vez más fuerte y el viento azotaba con más fuerza los cristales. Por todo el vagón se asomaban las cabezas de los curiosos con el afán de saber que pasaba. El tren se paro repentinamente con una fuerte sacudida y Alicia que se encontraba de pie callo arriba de Oliver.

Algunas valijas cayeron con fuerza de los portaequipaje. Repentinamente las luces de todo el tren se apagaron quedando todos sumidos en la más absorbente oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Alicia con un hilo de voz, poniéndose de pie pero sin separarse del lado de Wood, definitivamente las aventuras extremas no eran lo suyo  
- ¡Ay! – Gritó Anne – ¡Fred me estas apretando muy fuerte!  
- ¡Eso! – Chilló la española - en lo oscurito ninguno pierde el tiempo...

- ¡Cuidado con las manos nerviosas! – Agregó la boricua para hacerse notar también

- Talvez se descompuso – Comentó George con un tono nervioso en la voz

- No lo creo – Dijo Fred desconcertada mirando por la ventana tratando de ver algo y sin soltar a Anne – nunca en la historia de Hoqwarts había ocurrido esto...

- ¿Desde cuando tan aplicado hermanito? – Preguntó el gemelo sin perder su risa

De pronto, la puerta se abrió con un horrible chirrido…

- ¡Lumus máxima! – Gritó Lucía

De pie, en la puerta, un ser cubierto por una capa y que llegaba hasta el techo apareció en la puerta del compartimiento, su cara estaba oculta por una capucha. De la capa salía una mano gris y escamosa, a lo que la italiana ahogó un grito. Como si la criatura se diera cuenta de la asustada que estaba, aspiro larga, lenta y estrepitosamente como queriendo succionar todo a su paso. Un fuerte frío se extendió en todos los presentes, nadie se movía.

Todos estaban nerviosos, nadie entendía nada, y Alicia comenzó a desesperarse y el miedo se apoderó de ella, no encontraba su varita y sentía que las manos no le respondían, no veía nada. Sentía cada vez más cerca aquella succión, lo último que alcanzó a oír fue una voz diciendo algo extraño… Todo se torno negro de un instante a otro.

Lentamente Alicia abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un sillón del compartimento con varios pares de ojos mirándola fijamente con preocupación, incluso los rostros del dúo del terror mostraban miedo, algo inusual para ellas. El expreso de Hoqwarts se encontraba nuevamente en movimiento y la luz hacia rato que había vuelto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Alex asustado mientras tenía la tenía de la mano

- Eh… eso creo… – Respondió la chica asustada mirando para todos lados y tomando fuerte la mano de su novio - ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te desmayaste – Dijo Wood mirándola sin emoción alguna sentado en el sillón del frente

- Un dementor – Agregaron Edge y Matt al unísono  
– Andaban buscando a Sirius Black en el tren – Comentó Ben – Por lo visto te confundieron…  
- ¡Sí claro! – Murmuró la italiana incorporándose - ¿Y qué hacen ustedes acá?  
- Vinimos a rescatarlas, por supuesto – Rió Matt

- Fue horrible – Murmuró Alicia extremadamente pálida y la desagradable mirada de Oliver Wood le revolvía el estómago.

Anne y Lucía salieron del compartimiento hacia el pasillo y volvieron pasados unos minutos con una barra de chocolate en sus manos.

- Bueno paliducha te hemos traído chocolate – Dijo Anne

- ¿Tan mal me veo? – Miró Alicia extrañada. Tras el primer bocado ya se sentía mejor  
- Peor que mal diría yo – Rió María Jesús  
- Aunque la cara de miedo de los Weasley es mejor – Comentó Lucía con voz ácida

Hablaron muy poco durante el resto del viaje. El tren se detuvo por fin en la estación y lentamente los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar del tren, los murmullos invadieron la estación. En el lugar hacía un frío para morir y la lluvia caía como una lluvia de hielo.

Los Weasley y Wood se habían despedido al bajarse del tren y los otros caminaron por el largo andén con la gente empujando por todos lados. Llegaron a un camino bastante embarrado y pedregoso, donde se encontraban unos cien carruajes. Subieron uno a uno en un carruaje y la portezuela se cerró. El trayecto fue bastante sacudido pero en un rato se encontraron frente al imponente castillo de Hogwarts, realmente era hermoso.

Uno a uno bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo con dirección hacia el gran salón.

Llegaron a un vestíbulo y doblando a la derecha, se encontraba el imponente salón, el gran salón. El techo estaba encantado, y esa noche estaba negro y nublado. Antes de que pudieran entrar una voz llamó al grupo…


End file.
